Baby Sister
by Lexie Jayne
Summary: Alternate AJBAC - When Syl and Krit save an X6 from being murdered by her sister, the X6 escapes Manticore and goes into the real world. M/L, S/K, A/? (NEW: Chapter 3!)
1. X6-711

Disclaimer: I own Leea and Pinah in this chapter. All the other characters belong to Mr Help-the-Boat-Is-Sinking and the Egg Guy.  
  
AN: Inspiration for this fic came from X6-711 aKa Kai's fic KaiStory (similar concept) and Ty and Cade's Special Project (all excellent fics – read them.)  
  
AN2: Krit is hot. Zack is hot. Alec is hot. And Zane will be hot. Just thought I'd put that here.  
  
Dedication: Hmm. To jzshiri. I think I have dirty a mind. I really must post a 'Top Ten Email Addresses' list here. I'm sure it'd go down well ;)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was her. My whole life I lived in the shadow of X5-452.  
  
There were a lot of factors in this – I was designed from the DNA of her twin brother. I was second in Command. Well, those are the only two I could think of.  
  
"Lee?" I felt someone shake me. "Are you awake?"  
  
Zero. My best friend in the whole of Manticore. Commanding Officer of Squadron 1 X6. The thirty X6s were divided in half - fifteen to each squadron.  
  
"Yes, I'm awake. What is the problem?" I rolled over and sat up, brushing my hair out of my eyes.  
  
"Something is going to happen – Pinah and I can feel it."  
  
Zero and Pinah had the famed Manticore sixth sense. My DNA must have skipped it.  
  
"Yes, I am going to roll over and go back to sleep," I snapped. "We have Endurance first thing at 0500 hours."  
  
"Pinah's a mess, Leea. We need to find out what is the matter with her," Zero tugged my blanket back.  
  
I rolled my eyes and followed him to the barrack doors. Our barracks were very dark – tinted, barred windows, gray ways with the 'Duty' and 'Discipline' signs. And thirty cots – each squadron on different sides.  
  
Of course, only twenty-seven cots were filled – Mandy and Jade had been shot and Tressa had been taken to the labs.  
  
We wore the traditional Manticore hospital gown for sleeping and, now we were all fifteen and sixteen, we wore army fatigues every other waking hour.  
  
We opened the heavy door – someone had forgotten to lock it. Someone would be shot for that mistake.  
  
The long halls were foreboding, making me want to march straight back to bed. Endurance was horrible – we were sent out an hour earlier than normal with nothing except hour fatigues and a small pocketknife for the CO. We stayed out there, avoiding the other Squadron, who tried to find us and take us back to the barracks. No food, any proper weapons. It started at 0500 and finished 24 hours later. No sleep, just straight to breakfast and onto the training – I hate it.  
  
Zero and I walked down the halls, listening to the silence. The X7s were locked up and the X5s were locked up.  
  
I heard something and grabbed Zero's arm.  
  
"What is it Lee?" he whispered in my ear.  
  
"Intruders," I murmured. "No wonder Pinah is a mess." Pinah is sick. She gets the shakes and freaks out – it's like she can see the future.  
  
"We can get out with them," Zero grinned at me. Zero wanted more than anything to leave Manticore and its rules and its threats. "Think about it Leea! We can escape like the X5s did!"  
  
"We better get Pinah," I said, just as an alarm went off for us to change into fatigues and protect Manticore.  
  
"Quick, do as we should," Zero babbled and disappeared.  
  
I struggled into my clothes, and grabbed my gun. Zero had a radio and we ran for the perimeter fence. "Pinah's coming. She said she'd meet us here," Zero said. "We can help her if we're Outside."  
  
I nodded, pushing my hair back. Suddenly, Zero collapsed in a heap at my feet. I cried out and knelt beside him.  
  
"Zero? What…?"  
  
"A bullet in my … my chest," he gulped in air, staring at me, his eyes all shiny.  
  
I heard a gun being loaded and looked up to see Pinah holding the gun glaring at us. Her black eyes were all glassy and she held the gun straight at me.  
  
"Manticore is good, Zero, Leea. We need to have soldiers to protect and help the people of Manticore. They need untainted, trained, loyal servants. You are both poisons to us. Like an illness, you will taint us all with your beliefs of the outside," she said, in a mechanical voice. "You are Nomalies!"  
  
I noticed a tall figure pause behind Pinah, but kept deadly still. Zero was going into shock and I had a gun at my head.  
  
"Pinah, listen to me…" I began quietly. "You are sick…"  
  
"I'm not sick! I understand that Manticore is home, X6-711. You have been spoilt by your X5 DNA and it has spread to X6-634."  
  
Pinah was grabbed from behind by…  
  
"Holy shit," a blonde girl gasped. A tall guy with my eyes, my nose, my mouth…  
  
"Look, my name is Krit," the guy said. "I'm X5-711."  
  
"X6," I said. "We'll get you out safely if you get us out."  
  
"Lee, there's no way for me to get out," Zero spoke up. "Just scream really loudly when I talk into the radio." He fumbled for it and nodded at me. I screamed and pulled the trigger of my gun pointed at the sky.  
  
"What's happening, X6-634?" I heard Renfro's icy cold voice.  
  
"X6-778 has gone mad, Ma'am," he gasped. "She's dragged X6-711 off somewhere and I'm injured and unable to move. Send a team to Sector A9."  
  
"778? Roger that, 634. Are you armed?"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am..."  
  
"Don't shoot 778 under any circumstances."  
  
"She's dragged 711 off to sector B9, Ma'am, I can't get over there."  
  
"Hold on, 634."  
  
Zero flicked the radio off and looked at me. "Go with the X5s, Leea. I'll be okay." He patted my hand. I paused and nodded.  
  
"What do we do with Pinah?" Krit asked, having gagged her.  
  
"It has to look like a rogue X5 killed her to protect themselves and Leea, okay?"  
  
I looked away as the blonde female X5 shot Pinah through the head at close range.  
  
"Cut yourself and tear up your jacket," Krit ordered at me.  
  
I nodded and we ran. I left my best friend behind as we dove to B9.  
  
Ten minutes later, Renfro would've found Pinah's body, tossed against a rock, Syl's gun and my ripped and bloodied jacket around her.  
  
Thanks to Pinah's madness, the X7s had been sent to capture her. I saw two more rogue X5s climb into the van.  
  
"Who the hell is she?" the tall, blonde male demanded to know.  
  
"X6-711," Syl said. "We had to get her out of there – she was in trouble."  
  
There was silence as I looked at them evenly. "My name is Leea."  
  
"You have names," the blonde guy said. "I'm Zack, CO of the X5s and X5- 599."  
  
I noticed a new face, one I recognized. Lydecker.  
  
"What's he doing here?" I demanded, reaching for my gun.  
  
"He's our security, our ticket to the base," Krit nodded. "So, tell us about yourself."  
  
I knew instantly, everyone had made the connection between us. It was impossible not to.  
  
"X6-711. Only X6 prototype created from X5 DNA. Second in command of Squadron 1," I said.  
  
"So, you're saying, you're Krit's DNA, but female…" Syl began laughing. "There's something I never wanted to know – a clone of Krit."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I'm not a clone," I interrupted. "I'm female, and there was Krit's twin sister mentioned…" That's when the other girl turned around and I squeaked.  
  
She looked like my college age sister – we weren't identical, but we were related.  
  
"Max," she nodded. "So, are there thirty X5 variations running around Manticore now?"  
  
"No. I backfired. Too much like the originals for my own good," I retorted, lifting my chin.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Anyway, I'm Logan Cale," he nodded.  
  
"AKA Eyes Only," I replied, retying my shoelace.  
  
Everyone stared at me.  
  
"He was meant to be my next assassination," I shrugged.  
  
"Wow," Max said.  
  
I think realization hit me then. I would never see Bullet, Ralph, and Fixit or Zero ever again. I had had my own sister – my baby sister – murdered so I could go off into the world. These X5s were nice and all, but who am I kidding? They won't stick with me for the long run. I swallowed hard and looked out the window.  
  
"Lee?" I jerked around – only Zero called me Lee. Everyone else called me Leea.  
  
Krit touched my shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
  
"In shock – Pinah's dead and I've abandon my unit completely. Zero is probably being tortured for information and…"  
  
"Leea," I looked at Zack. "You left behind Pinah's body, Syl's gun and your jacket. Your jacket was bloody and torn and a weapon from the X5 rogues was left behind. Your…comrade (he smirked a bit here) Zero radioed base and told them Pinah was insane. Basically, Syl came across Pinah and your jacket and shot her because Pinah was a threat. Zero won't be tortured, as Pinah 'killed' you."  
  
"The logic is there," I admitted.  
  
"We'll go back and save them, I promise," Max said suddenly.  
  
I nodded.  
  
When we arrived back at Logan's place, he made dinner for everyone and supplied Krit, Zack, Syl and I a place to crash. I noticed that Max stayed too.  
  
I let the X5s take the guestroom, while I nabbed the couch – which was softer than our beds at Manticore. I just slept. 


	2. Awake and Breathe

AN: I need a favour. Some con crit. I just completely changed the plotline of this and need some opinions. So, review. Yay! Leea is mine.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"…You have a sister?" I woke up, hearing a new voice.  
  
"Yeah – she's like Krit's female clone and my sister. I mean, when she wakes up – it's almost creepy to know what I could've had in a normal family." Max.  
  
"What should we do about her?" Zack said.  
  
"She can come with me," Krit spoke up. "Syl and I are heading to California, so maybe she could come with us."  
  
I woke up properly and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning sleeping Beauty," Krit smirked at me.  
  
"Bite me. You see, I was really tired cause four incredible idiots with death wishes decided to break into a secret military operation at midnight," I snapped. "You guys are so lucky Pinah went off the deep end. The X7s are creepy."  
  
Logan handed me a plate of waffles and I sat down. Real food – and it was so good!  
  
"Have you got any plans now you've escaped?" Zack asked me. I fiddled with the dog tags around my neck.  
  
"No sir."  
  
"You called Zack Sir," Syl laughed. "You've been at Manticore too long."  
  
"Look," Zack glared at Syl. "Just treat me like your commanding officer."  
  
I blinked and felt myself blush. "No way." Zero and I were very, very close at one stage. That sort of died when he had this thing for Mita. "You're our superior."  
  
"Syl, Krit, take her to California with you," Zack nodded. "Ground rules – no explosions, no fights, no murders, no weapons. Got it?"  
  
I had no idea how to act in this situation. Zero and I were joined at the hip – there was that one, uh, I think Renfro called it 'groping' when she reprimanded us. It meant nothing – but Zero knew everything about me. I knew he'd be hating himself about what happened to Pinah.  
  
"Leea?"  
  
"Yes?" I said, looking up. Max gave me a funny look.  
  
"Come on, we've gotta find you some clothes – you can't live in army fatigues forever," she motioned I come with her.  
  
I have never seen so many different types of civilian clothes – Max must've known how daunted I was, because she stuck to clothes no to different to fatigues – tshirts, pants, combat boots.  
  
When we got back to the penthouse and Syl and Krit were ready to go. I jammed all my stuff into a bag Max gave me. I got dressed and we all stood outside on the side of the road.  
  
"Call the contact number once you find a place to stay and I'll come up," Zack instructed. "I need to go and check on Jondy."  
  
Krit and Syl nodded, taking some money from Zack.  
  
"Take care of Leea and make sure…she's careful," Zack said. "Be on the lookout for any transgens."  
  
They agreed and sorted out travelling arrangments – I would ride with Krit on his bike and Syl would take the one Zack had stolen.  
  
We stopped in a motel for the night, and we sat up talking.  
  
"You and Zero were romantically involved?" Krit asks, carefully. I picked up a slice of pizza.  
  
"Once. I went into heat for the first time and it sort of went on from there until Renfro caught on and…we are best friends. He helped me through the whole psy ops thing and all…" I shrugged and flipped my hair out of my face.  
  
Krit nodded. "You did psy ops?"  
  
Syl blinked. "What's that like?"  
  
"It's nonstop – complete reprogramming, isolation, therapy…torture, classes and everything. Six months. It's completely full on," I said, looking at the ground. "But it took Zero all of 2 weeks to get the major damage out of me."  
  
Syl shuddered. "I don't miss it one bit."  
  
"Ben did," Krit said quietly.  
  
"Who?" I asked.  
  
"493."  
  
I froze. "493?"  
  
"Yeah – did you know him?"  
  
I shook my head. "No, I didn't know Ben."  
  
Syl gave me a funny look.  
  
"We better crash now," Krit said. "We need to be on the road by five a.m."  
  
I nodded and crawled over to my bed – smuggly noting my brother was sharing a bed with Syl. Maybe if we ever have that easy relationship he has with Max, I'll tease him about it.  
  
Sleeping was difficult –I kept having flashbacks of psy ops – this always happened whenever I thought about it. Especially 494…the clone of 493…I squeezed my eyes shut, willing sleep to come…  
  
//"You have a name?" 494 looked disbelieving at me, as I scraped my hair off my face and examined a cut on my cheek that had come that day from the torture.  
  
"Yes I do. My name is Leea." I said, undoing my braid – not neat enough. Renfro was very picky when it came to neatness.  
  
494 smiled weakly. "Sounds like the princess from the story…"  
  
I turned around,, confused. "What story?"  
  
"Brin…the X5 I reprogrammed. Before I erased that memory, she told me a story about a princess."  
  
I nodded, snapping the hair elastic around my hair and sitting opposite him. "Tell me the story…" I asked in a whisper.  
  
"There once was a princess who lived in a bad place. She was the light in the darkness, the most beautiful thing amongst the slaves. One day, the princess's friend was murdered by the evil king and the princess ran away to find her brothers and sisters. But the evil king looked everywhere for her, so the princess did not live happily ever after," 494 said, slumping.  
  
I sat up. "That is not my story. My princess stays in the bad place with her friends, waiting. The evil king suddenly becomes a tired old man obsessed with finding the princess's rogue brothers and sisters. So the evil queen takes over. One day the princess runs away from the bad place and finds her big brother, who protects her. The end."  
  
"What about the princess's friend?" 494 asks. "If you are the princess, what about me?"  
  
"The princess's cousin escapes too, soon after the princess, with all the slaves and finds the princess," I say airily.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
I am very aware 494 is much closer to me now.  
  
"Then they live happily ever after," I murmur as 494's hand strokes my cheek.  
  
"Good."//  
  
"…Lee…Lee…" I jerk awake. Syl is standing over me, dressed.  
  
"What?" I ask, sitting up.  
  
"You were crying out about something," Syl said. "Krit went for breakfast –you better get changed."  
  
I nod and slide out of bed.  
  
I walk into the bathroom and have a quick shower and stand in front of the mirror. I noticed that Max's hair was straight and Krit's was sort of curly. Mine is wavy. I bet if I cut it all off, it would be curly. It's a fantastic colour – a chocolatey brown with natural streaks of gold and red. Zero loved my hair.  
  
I pull on jeans, boots and a blue sweatshirt before braiding my hair off my face.  
  
Krit has brought coffee and donuts from a 24/7 shop and soon we were on the road again. Further away from Seattle and further away from my chances of returning to Manticore – to Zero and to nameless 494. 


	3. Fresh Start

AN: Yay. A new chapter. Feedback is deeply wished for.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
A MONTH LATER  
  
We were living in a small town outside LA called Harper's Bay. It hadn't been hit by the Pulse too badly and all three of us found a small house pretty easily. It kinda helped Syl and I were well endowed and the real estate guy was a perve.  
  
It was so weird that I was living this normally. I went to the local high school and worked in a book shop after school.  
  
Our cover story was that our parents died in a car wreck, and Krit was my guardian until I was 21. I was a normal teenage girl who lived with her brother and his girlfriend.  
  
So, we'll start with the details of school. The school was nice. I was fairly shy around all the normal teens, and made a couple of friends - a girl named Ema and a boy named Noah. I tried my hardest to be normal - I was Lee Anne Guevara on the records, on my indenticards and on every record in Harper's Bay. Even Krit and Sl adjusted life to suit me - they both changed their names slightly - Kristopher Guevara and Sylvia Amos - and got jobs. Krit worked at a messenger service and Syl was a secretary.  
  
School was hardly an issue for me - when I was six, I could build my very own nuclear weapon. In classes at Manticore, we were taught Math, Science, History, Languages and other stuff that was taught in a high school.  
  
I was working my bicycle home (Krit refused me a motorbike). My book bag was heavy and the wind was blowing hard.  
  
"Lee Anne!" I heard a voice behind me, and turned around. Ema.  
  
"Hey," I said, as she caught up.  
  
"Are you going tonight?" she asked, her red hair flying everywhere.  
  
"No, I'm not," I said.  
  
"But it's so the party event of the season. Besides, I was talking to Naomi who was talking to Gina who heard it from Bethany.you get the picture...anyway, Joel likes you! He is so asking you to the Prom!"  
  
I sighed. All the older guys had asked me out - I knew I was beautiful, Krit was engineered to be good looking, so was I.  
  
"No. I refuse to go out with him," I stated.  
  
"Joel? The guy who could buy you a motorbike for a Valentine's Day present? The richest family in the Bay area?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "No. Way. In. Hell."  
  
We arrived at my place. No one was home, which didn't surprise me.  
  
"Please come, Lee, your brother won't mind," Ema begged. "Anyway, Mom said I could go - only if you did."  
  
Damnit. Now I was responsible for Ema's happiness as well.  
  
"Fine. One hour. No longer." I said, grabbing an apple.  
  
"Yay! Lets find you something to wear," Ema cried happily.  
  
We went to the party at nine. Krit and Syl weren't home and I didn't bother to leave a note. Not much point - I'd most likely be back before them.  
  
Ema had made me wear tight black jeans, a red top and black platform sandals. I left my hair out. Ema wore a red leather mini dress and heels. Freak.  
  
The party was gross. Half the high school sitting round, drinking and cracking onto each other.  
  
Ema went off with Noah, promising to hook up later. I sat around watching the seconds tick by.  
  
"Hey, Lee Anne, right?"  
  
"Depends who's asking."  
  
"Joel. I'm in Junior year."  
  
"And I'm a sophomore. A young sophomore, by the way," I said, looking straight ahead.  
  
"Yeah - only fifteen. Wow. You must be smart or something."  
  
"Yeah, smart or something," I said, glaring at him. Californian boy good looks. Moron.  
  
"Well, your friend? Emanuelle?" He's talking about Ema. Her mother gave her such a disgusting name.  
  
"Yes, Ema?"  
  
"She wants you out on the balcony."  
  
I couldn't see anyone on the balcony. I'll humor Joel though. I got up and walked out there. I was right, Ema wasn't there.  
  
All of a sudden, Joel was practically on top of me, sucking at my face and groping me. I half shrieked and shoved him away.  
  
"Come on Lee Anne," he groaned, reaching for me. I tripped him up and kicking him in the head - he should be unconscious for around five hours, with a mind numbing headache afterwards.  
  
I walked purposely back into the room and looked around for Ema. Stuff it, I'm going home.  
  
I walked out onto the street, and begin the walk home. It's barely ten. I really suck at this normal life thing.  
  
Just before I step out onto the main road, an army truck drives past. I step back into the shadows, trying to hear what they are saying.  
  
Can't hear. Might hang here for a bit before I head home. I have a bad feeling about this.  
  
AN: Come one, you know you want to. Press that button. The one that says review ;) 


	4. Family

AN: We all know about my random updating habits. So yeah, new chapter guys! And Girltype is BACK! I had to share that with someone * g*. Anyways, I have an assignment for English and I've decided to go with an S/K alternate AJBAC fic, which should be added any day now, while I procrastinate whether I should delete 'Only Took A Minute' and 'Miss Freak Nation'. If you don't want me to, let me know, cause I hope you'll review.  
  
Love ya all, here's chapter.Four.  
  
  
  
  
  
It's three in the morning and I've just gotten home. The light is on.damnit.  
  
"Leea, where have you been?" Krit hisses at me, just as I close the door.  
  
"I went to a party," I say, kicking off my shoes.  
  
"Soldiers have been everywhere," Syl explains, "All over the news and Eyes Only. Manticore's been blown up. Recapturing and destroying prototypes. All they need to do is see you.they know what you look like."  
  
I wish I could see what everyone else sees - I am Krit's younger female clone. I am Max's sister.  
  
"So, what you thought I had been recaptured? I have years of training on you both!" I yelled. "I can protect myself!"  
  
I stormed upstairs, to my room and changed for bed, furious with both of them. No concern or anything. I am perfectly responsible. I got that trait from years of being SIC, from Zero and from 494.  
  
"Hey," Krit appears in the doorway. "Look, what's wrong? I've never known you to lose your temper, Lee. I mean, I have a nasty temper and so does Max. As any of my sibs. I was kinda hoping you didn't inherit that part of my nature."  
  
"You've known me just over a month, Krit, you don't know everything about me." I snapped. He looked hurt. I gave him a ghost of a smile. "Comes from being your clone I guess."  
  
"Not my clone, Lee. I mean, that sounds so.Manticore-like. You're my baby sister. My real one. I mean, Max and I are genetically related, but not technically brother and sister. I was lucky enough to get a real live baby sister and.I thought maybe you'd gone after the soldiers to find Zero or someone," he shrugged.  
  
I shook my head. "Nah. I just stayed close to the ground - stayed in the suburban area, not to get noticed."  
  
Krit nodded, and I sat up. He hugged me suddenly, something he hasn't ever done. I grin. "Thanks big brother."  
  
"Come downstairs - Zack just arrived."  
  
We both go into the kitchen, where Zack is. I grab some cold Chinese and sit down.  
  
"Krit, Leea," he nods. "Guess you've heard?"  
  
We all nod. "Not the details, though," I say.  
  
"Max and I torched Manticore. Got the transgenics out of that hell," Zack frowned. "We found.a clone. Of Ben."  
  
Syl and Krit exchanged glances. "Is he.?"  
  
"Sane. Completely. Smart assed moron. Max named him Alec."  
  
Ben. Sounded familiar. "What was Ben's designation?" I asked, reaching for my drink.  
  
"X5-493. Alec's is X5-494." I didn't hear the rest before I felt like I had been slapped. My drink fell to the floor. "494."  
  
"Leea?" Krit stood up and grabbed my shoulders. "Leea?" He lead me to a chair. "Syl, get the trytrophan - I think she's going to have a seizure." I had only had one other seizure since I'd been free.oh, god 494.  
  
I must've had the seizure then, because I woke up to Zack saying ".weird. Alec had a weird response to Max. He called her names and told her it was about time she got him out."  
  
"Huh?" I said, as Syl helped me stand.  
  
"Leea, I need you to tell me everything you know about Alec AKA X5-494," Zack said as if I was a child.  
  
//I lay in my cot, in the psy-ops area, cold as hell. Apparently, according to the nurses, the cold air made us sleep lightly and that somehow helped the reprogramming process. It was minus 20 degrees in here, and all I was wearing was a hospital gown.  
  
"Leea," came a whisper. I rolled over and 494 was there.  
  
I wriggled over and he crawled in with me. He added his pillow and blanket to the bed and we both managed to doze for a couple of hours.  
  
I felt the pain in my neck worsen. I wasn't sure where I was or anything.  
  
"State your designation."  
  
"X6-711."  
  
"X6-711."  
  
"X6-711."  
  
I changed into my fatigues and was about to return to the barracks, with Zero and the others. 494 came over.  
  
"I'll see you around the barracks, Leea," he said. "When I get out."  
  
I looked at him sharply. "I am X6-711. Good bye, X5-494."//  
  
"He was my best friend," I said. "I left him behind."  
  
"No," Syl said. "You were brainwashed. I'm sure now."  
  
Neither of us were romantic, really. I mean, I'm 15 and Alec must be in his 20s - 23? We comforted each other. Then I gave it.  
  
"We leave tomorrow," Zack said. "7 am. I need you all in Seattle. Leea, you might have some control over your unit."  
  
I nodded and stood up. "I'm going to bed," I announced and went to my room.  
  
  
  
AN: Review, pretty pretty please. 


End file.
